shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danganronpa
}} Danganronpa is a video game which has adaptations of anime and manga. Plot The series revolves around the elite high school, Hope's Peak Academy, which, every year, selects "Ultimate" students, talented high school students who are in the top of their field, along with one average "Ultimate Lucky Student," who is chosen by lottery. In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Makoto Naegi, an average student selected to join Hope's Peak Academy, arrives at the school only to lose consciousness and later find himself trapped inside the school, along with fourteen other students. There, a sadistic remote-controlled teddy bear by the name of Monokuma announces that the students will be forced to live in the school forever, offering only one way to graduate: murder another student and get away with it. When a crime scene is discovered, a "class trial" is held, in which the remaining students must discuss amongst themselves who the murderer is. If they can successfully figure out who murdered the victim, the culprit alone will be executed. However, if they guess incorrectly, the culprit will be able to leave the school and everyone else will be executed. The sequel, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair has a similar premise, this time taking place on a tropical island known as Jabberwock. Hajime Hinata, a student who has no memory of his Ultimate talent, along with fifteen other students, are taken there by a rabbit named Usami, who states it to be a field trip to help the classmates make friends with each other. However, Monokuma interferes yet again, turning it into yet another killing game. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, which takes place between the events of the first two games, follows Makoto's younger sister, Komaru Naegi, accompanied by Toko Fukawa, as both of them trek through a city ruled by Monokuma's influence, fighting against a group of murderous children calling themselves the Warriors of Hope. The anime series, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, serves as a conclusion (and prelude) to the Hope's Peak Academy storyline featured in the above games. The series is split into two arcs; Future Arc, which follows Makoto and members of the Future Foundation as they are forced into another killing game against each other, and Despair Arc, which details events that take place prior to the first and second games. Its final episode, known as the Hope Arc, serves as a conclusion for the Future Arc and the survivors of the killing games. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony follows a new protagonist, Kaede Akamatsu, as she becomes trapped in a prison school and forced to participate in a killing game by Monokuma and his children. Characters Characters are sorted by their game debut Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc = :Aoi Asahina :Byakuya Togami :Celestia Ludenberg :Chihiro Fujisaki :Hifumi Yamada :Jin Kirigiri :Junko Enoshima :Kiyotaka Ishimaru :Komaru Naegi :Kyoko Kirigiri :Leon Kuwata :Makoto Naegi :Mondo Oowada :Monokuma :Mukuro Ikusaba :Sakura Oogami :Sayaka Maizono :Touko Fukawa :Usami (debuted in bonus mode only) :Yasuhiro Hagakure |-|Danganronpa Zero = :Izuru Kamukura :Madarai Brothers :Ryōko Otonashi :Sōshun Murasame :Yasuke Matsuda :Yūto Kamashiro |-|Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair = :Akane Owari :Chiaki Nanami :Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :Gundam Tanaka :Hajime Hinata :Hiyoko Saionji :Ibuki Mioda :Kazuichi Souda :Mahiru Koizumi :Mikan Tsumiki :Nagito Komaeda :Natsumi Kuzuryuu :Nekomaru Nidai :Peko Pekoyama :Sato :Sonia Nevermind :Teruteru Hanamura :Usami/Monomi (canon debut) :Ultimate Imposter |-|Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls = :Hiroko Hagakure :Jataro Kemuri :Kanon Nakajima :Kotoko Utsugi :Kurokuma :Masaru Daimon :Monaca :Nagisa Shingetsu :Shirokuma :Taichi Fujisaki :Yuta Asahina |-|Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer = :Ikue Dōgami :Mekuru Katsuragi :Misaki Asano :Shuuji Fujigawa :Takumi Hijirihara |-|Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy = :Aiko Umesawa :' Asukasei Hino' :Chisa Yukizome :Daiki Kubo :Daisaku Bandai :Great Gozu :Juzo Sakakura :Karen Kisaragi :Kazuo Tengan :Kiriko Nishizawa :Koichi Kizakura :Kotomi Ikuta :Kyosuke Munakata :Miaya Gekkogahara :Ruruka Andou :Ryouta Mitarai :Ryōta Someya :Seiko Kimura :Shōji Yokō :Sonosuke Izayoi :Sōsuke Ichino :Suzuko Kashiki :Tarō Kurosaki :Tomohiko Gōryoku :Tsubasa Kamii |-|Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony = :Angie Yonaga :Gonta Gokuhara :Himiko Yumeno :Kaede Akamatsu :K1-B0 :Kaito Momota :Kirumi Tojo :Kokichi Ouma :Korekiyo Shinguji :Maki Harukawa :Miu Iruma :Monodam :Monofunny/Monophanie :Monokid :Monosuke :Monotaro :Rantaro Amami :Ryouma Hoshi :Shuichi Saihara :Tenko Chabashira :Tsumugi Shirogane Ships Het :(AI) Hinanami - the ship between AI Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata :Akanidai - the ship between Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari :Amamatsu - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Kaede Akamatsu :Amojo - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Kirumi Tojo :Amuma - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Miu Iruma :Ashiro - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Aoi Asahina :Band Practice - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Ibuki Mioda :Celesgami - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Celestia Ludenberg :Celeshiro - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Celestia Ludenberg :Chiakiro - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Chiaki Nanami :Chisuke - the ship between Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome :Choogami - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Sakura Oogami :Daisugi - the ship between Masaru Daimon and Kotoko Utsugi :Harukaito - the ship between Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa :Hijirisano - the ship between Takumi Hijirihara and Misaki Asano :Hinamiki - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki :Hinanami - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami :Hinazumi - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Mahiru Koizumi :Junkomaeda - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Junko Enoshima :Junkozuru - the ship between Izuru Kamukura and Junko Enoshima :Kaimatsu - the ship between Kaito Momota and Kaede Akamatsu :Kasuhiro - the ship between Kanon Nakajima and Yasuhiro Hagakure :Kaziu - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Miu Iruma :Kazukoi - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Mahiru Koizumi :Kiiede - the ship between K1-B0 and Kaede Akamatsu :Kiiruma - the ship between K1-B0 and Miu Iruma :Komamiki - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Mikan Tsumiki :Komanami - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami :Komhiru - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Mahiru Koizumi :Korekiyo x Sister - the ship between Korekiyo Shinguji and his Sister :Kuzupeko - the ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama :Leosaya - the ship between Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono :Lenon - the ship between Leon Kuwata and Kanon Nakajima :Lovers' Suicide - the ship between Tarō Kurosaki and Tsubasa Kamii :Mafuyuhiko - the ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Mahiru Koizumi :MatsuShima - the ship between Yasuke Matsuda and Junko Enoshima :Mimiki - the ship between Ryota Mitarai and Mikan Tsumiki :Monisa - the ship between Monaca and Nagisa Shingetsu :Monocest - the ship between Monotaro and Monofunny :Mouma - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma :Naegiri - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri :Naehina - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina :Naejunko - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima :Naekawa - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Touko Fukawa :Naekusaba - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba :Naezono - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono :Nakaede - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kaede Akamatsu :Natsujime - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Natsumi Kuzuryuu :Nishichino - the ship between Kiriko Nishizawa and Sōsuke Ichino :Oumeno - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Himiko Yumeno :Ruruyoi - the ship between Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Andou :Ryoko - the ship between Ryota Mitarai and Seiko Kimura :Ryotsahina - the ship between Ryota Mitarai and Aoi Asahina :Saimaki - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa :Saimatsu - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu :Sainaga - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Angie Yonaga :Sairuma - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Miu Iruma :Saiyume - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Himiko Yumeno :Santagiri - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Santa Shikiba :Shigiri - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Kyouko Kirigiri :Shinnaga - the ship between Korekiyo Shinguji and Angie Yonaga :Sonda - the ship between Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Souda :Sondam - the ship between Gundam Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind :Soudabuki - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Ibuki Mioda :Soudaionji - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Hiyoko Saionji :Tenouma - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Tenko Chabashira :Togafuka - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa :Togiri - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Kyouko Kirigiri :Twobuki - the ship between Ultimate Imposter and Ibuki Mioda :Twomiki - the ship between Ultimate Imposter and Mikan Tsumiki :Yamaceles - the ship between Hifumi Yamada and Celestia Ludenberg :Yonahara - the ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Angie Yonaga :Yumaru - the ship between Yuta Asahina and Komaru Naegi Slash :Amaguji - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Korekiyo Shinguji :Amasai - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Shuichi Saihara :Bubblegum Rock - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Leon Kuwata :Chimondo - the ship between Mondo Oowada and Chihiro Fujisaki :Gontaguuji - the ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Korekiyo Shinguji :Goshi - the ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Ryouma Hoshi :Hagakureon - the ship between Leon Kuwata and Yasuhiro Hagakure :Hinaegi - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi :Ishimondo - the ship between Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru :Juzosuke - the ship between Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata :Kamukoma - the ship between Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda :Kiibouma - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and K1-B0 :Kizagiri - the ship between Koichi Kizakura and Jin Kirigiri :Komaegi - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi :Komahina - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata :Komasouda - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Kazuichi Souda :Komasans - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Sans :Komyuhiko - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :Kuzuhina - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :Kuzusouda - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu :Mitworai - the ship between Ryouta Mitarai and Ultimate Imposter :Naegami - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi :Naegiibo - the ship between K1-B0 and Makoto Naegi :Naehiro - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki :Naeishi - the ship between Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Makoto Naegi :Nekodam - the ship between Nekomaru Nidai and Gundam Tanaka :Oumami - the ship between Rantarou Amami and Kokichi Ouma :Oumasai - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara :Oumota - the ship between Kaito Momota and Kokichi Ouma :Saiibo - the ship between K1-B0 and Shuichi Saihara :Saimota - the ship between Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara :SaiHoshi - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Ryoma Hoshi :Saihji - the ship between Shuichi Saihara and Korekiyo Shinguji :Soudam - the ship between Gundam Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda :Soul Friends - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Hajime Hinata Femslash :Akahina - the ship between Akane Owari and Aoi Asahina :Band Aid - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Mikan Tsumiki :Birthday Girls - the ship between Mahiru Koizumi and Aoi Asahina :Celesdora - the ship between Celestia Ludenberg and Dora Márquez :Celesgiri - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Celestia Ludenberg :Celeskuro - the ship between Mukuro Ikusaba and Celestia Ludenberg :Harushira- '''the ship between Maki Harukawa and Tenko Chabashira :Harumeno' - the ship between Himiko Yumeno and Maki Harukawa :'Irumatsu' - the ship between Miu Iruma and Kaede Akamatsu :'Junkan' - the ship between Junko Enoshima and Mikan Tsumiki :'Kaemugi' - the ship between Kaede Akamatsu and Tsumugi Shirogane :'Kirihina' - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina :'Kirizono' - the ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono :'Kirumaki' - the ship between Kirumi Tojo and Maki Harukawa :'Komahina 2' - the ship between Komaru Naegi and Aoi Asahina :'Ludenhina' - the ship between Celestia Ludenberg and Aoi Asahina :'Mahnko' - the ship between Tenko Chabashira and Mahiru Koizumi :'Mahpeko' - the ship between Peko Pekoyama and Mahiru Koizumi :'Mahto' - the ship between Sato and Mahiru Koizumi :'Makuro' - the ship between Mukuro Ikusaba and Maki Harukawa :'Mukigiri' - the ship between Mukuro Ikusaba and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Nanabuki' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Chiaki Nanami :'Nanamiki' - the ship between Chiaki Nanami and Mikan Tsumiki :'Natahiru' - the ship between Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Mahiru Koizumi :'Nursery Rhymes' - the ship between Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa :'Pekobuki' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Peko Pekoyama :'Pekomiki' - the ship between Peko Pekoyama and Mikan Tsumiki :'Sakuraoi' - the ship between Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina :'Sayaki' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda and Sayaka Maizono :'Soapies' - the ship between Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji :'Snatsumi' - the ship between Sato and Natsumi Kuzuryuu :'Tenkaede' - the ship between Kaede Akamatsu and Tenko Chabashira :'Tenkangie' - the ship between Angie Yonaga and Tenko Chabashira :'Tenmiko' - the ship between Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno :'TokoKiri' - the ship between Touko Fukawa and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Toukomaru' - the ship between Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi :'Toxicandy' - the ship between Seiko Kimura and Ruruka Andou :'Tsumionji' - the ship between Mikan Tsumiki and Hiyoko Saionji :'Yonameno' - the ship between Angie Yonaga and Himiko Yumeno :'Yukinami' - the ship between Chisa Yukizome and Chiaki Nanami Poly :'Amakaedshu' - the ship between Rantarou Amami, Shuichi Saihara, and Kaede Akamatsu :'Asaoukoaegi' - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Aoi Asahina :'Chishimondo' - the ship between Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Chihiro Fujisaki :'Hiymahsoda ' - the ship between Kazuichi Souda, Mahiru Koizumi, and Hiyoko Saionji :'Juzosukechisa' - the ship between Juzo Sakakura, Kyosuke Munakata, and Chisa Yukizome :'Kaeibuzono' - the ship between Ibuki Mioda, Kaede Akamatsu, and Sayaka Maizono :'Komahinanami' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, and Chiaki Nanami :'Mahsumisato ' - the ship between Sato, Natsumi Kuzuryuu, and Mahiru Koizumi :'Mitwomiki' - the ship between Ryota Mitarai, Ultimate Imposter, and Mikan Tsumiki :'Naegamigiri' - the ship between Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Naegirizono' - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono :'Naekugiri' - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Kyouko Kirigiri :'Nanatsumioda' - the ship between Chiaki Nanami, Mikan Tsumiki, and Ibuki Mioda :'Oumamasai' - the ship between Rantarou Amami, Kokichi Ouma, and Shuichi Saihara :'Saioumota' - the ship between Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma, and Shuichi Saihara :'Sonsodam' - the ship between Gundam Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, and Sonia Nevermind :'Tenmikyona' - the ship between Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga, and Himiko Yumeno :'Training Trio' - the ship between Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, and Shuichi Saihara Family :'Chiakiro' - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and AI Chiaki Nanami :'Dark Devas of Tanaka' - the ship between Gundham Tanaka and The Dark Devas of Destruction :'Despair Sisters' - the ship between Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba :'Fujisaki Family' - the ship between Chihiro Fujisaki and Taichi Fujisaki :'Hagakure Family' - the ship between Yasuhiro Hagakure and Hiroko Hagakure :'Kirigiri Family' - the ship between Fuhito, Jin and Kyoko Kirigiri :'Korekiyo x Sister' - the ship between Korekiyo Shinguji and his Sister :'Lenon' - the ship between Leon Kuwata and Kanon Nakajima :'Monocest' - the ship between Monotaro and Monofunny :'Naegi Family' - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Komaru Naegi :'Partners in Crime' - the ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Natsumi Kuzuryuu :'Towa Family' - the ship between Monaca, Haiji and Tokuichi Towa :'Track and Field' - the ship between Yuta Asahina and Aoi Asahina Cargo :'Aoi x Donuts' - the ship between Aoi Asahina and donuts :'Komaeda x Bagels' - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and bagels :'Korekiyo x Seesaw' - the ship between Korekiyo Shinguji and Seesaw :'Souda x Car' - the ship between Kazuichi Souda and Car :'Ouma x Grape Panta' - the ship between Kokichi Ouma and grape panta Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : : : : TUMBLR :